Harry Potter and The End of The Prophecy
by KnowItAllxGranger
Summary: Vampires, Twists, Daughters getting into trouble at Hogwarts. Hermione's a stay at home mother, and Harry is a DADA teacher....life is finally good...NOT. Read and Review....If i'm not good, tell me...and help me too...


Harry Potter and The End Of The Prophecy  
  
Harry Potter was in his bed with his wife, when for the hundredth time this  
  
month; their daughter came running into the room, waking them up. She had  
  
bushy, brown hair, and green eyes, and was about the height of Harry at her  
  
age. She was 11 years old, and very smart, not to mention witty for her age.  
  
"Mother! Father!" Yelled Adell Black Potter, in an excitable voice. "Let's go! You said we  
  
could go to Diagon Alley today for my school things!"  
  
"What-?" Harry mumbled half asleep, as he sat up in bed. "I didn't say that."  
  
"I know that. Mummy did."  
  
"Did I?" said Hermione, as she too sat up in bed, not remembering last night. "I'm sorry, I  
  
totally forgot we had a meeting with the order Adell. We can't go today. Sorry dear, maybe  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"There is another meeting tomorrow, as well." Harry answered, sounding a lot meaner  
  
than about two minutes ago. Which to Adell was pretty damn mean. "I'm sorry, Adell." He  
  
finished, getting out of bed, and flicking his wand so he was dressed.  
  
Hermione flicked her wand, once she was out of bed also, and wore a black robe with a  
  
gray skirt and a white long-sleeve button-up blouse. Then she simply said, looking at the  
  
clock on her bedside table, "It's time to go, dear. Adell, why don't you go and hang out  
  
with Julian and Serenity?"  
  
"I don't like Serenity." Adell said flatly, while walking out of the room and just then, her  
  
parents apparated out of the room with two loud cracks.  
  
Adell went to her bedroom, which was painted grey. All grey, except for the pictures of  
  
dark black dogs, that was all over the walls. It was Sirius Black, in his Animagi form. The  
  
pictures were all barking, and wagging their tails happily.  
  
Adell's eyes filled with tears, as she suddenly said to herself, "I'm coming for you, Padfoot.  
  
You wait and see. I'll save you." She laid on her bed and fell asleep instantly, as if by  
  
magic.  
  
A DREAM  
  
Adell was walking in the Department of Mysteries. She was walking straight for the door. That  
  
plain door, that her father saw so much in his dreams, when he was 15. The plain door, that  
  
just stood there, at the end of a long hallway, and Adell was at one end, walking towards it.  
  
When she reached the door, she reached out her hand, and as if by magic, the door swung  
  
open. She walked inside, to reveal a bunch of doors, in a circle around her. She didn't know  
  
which to take, her father just went straight, so she decided to do the same. She walked  
  
straight into the room with the brains. The same brains that wrapped their tentacles around  
  
Ron Wealsey's whole body, the brains that caused a distraction to their saving Sirius Black,  
  
who Harry Potter thought had been kidnapped. Which happened to be a lie.  
  
Adell finally found the right way...She had reached the room with the veil hanging. She walked  
  
straight up to the curtain, and pulled it down. And not only did she scream when she pulled  
  
down the curtain, but she panicked. There was a door, with a white skull on it. It was  
  
Voldemort's sign.  
  
Adell's Room  
  
Adell screamed in her sleep, she couldn't wake up for a minute or two, so she just kept  
  
screaming. Someone was pulling on her shoulders, yanking them and shaking her along  
  
with them.  
  
"Adell!" Screamed a male boy's voice worriedly. "Wake the hell up! Adell! PLEASE, WAKE  
  
UP!" The boy couldn't help- as he saw this girl in her bed, shaking with fear, and screaming  
  
in her sleep- but shake her until she would wake up, and be safe.  
  
She woke up and looked up at the person, who was sitting on her bed, shaking her. She  
  
acted as if she couldn't breathe. She was breathing hard and fast, and her heart was  
  
racing. The boy had bright red hair, shoulder length, and bright brown eyes. His skin was a  
  
little tanned too, as if he'd spent the day in the sun.  
  
"Julian (Pronounced- Joo-ly-ahn), he's not dead!" Adell sort of meant to say aloud but  
  
didn't. It had only come out as a soft whisper that he could barely hear.  
  
"What?" Julian asked, rubbing her hair out of her face. "Are you ok? You were screaming in  
  
your sleep, and shaking like someone was hurting you in your dreams or something."  
  
"I said, He's not dead. Sirius, I mean. I know where he is. A door-Voldemort-he just fell."  
  
He twitched at the name, looking scared.  
  
"Listen, Adell, you have to stop with these, well, fantasies. Sirius is dead. I think you have  
  
to deal with it now. It's been 25 years."  
  
Oh, shut up." She said and she got out of bed, and walked out of her room in anger. She  
  
walked down the stairs, past some moving photos of her as a baby, and some of Harry at  
  
her age, and then stopped suddenly at the door. It was wide open.  
  
"Julian..." Adell said softly. He happened to be behind her, and answered, "yes?"  
  
"Did you leave the door open?"  
  
"No, I came by floo Powder." Suddenly a large crash from the basement made them both  
  
jump. "What do you think it is, Adell? Should we check? Would someone rob you?"  
  
"Will you stop asking me questions!" Adell whispered loudly, walking towards the door.  
  
"Let's go check."  
  
They walked down the dark stairs, and passed by some sleeping portraits on their way.  
  
They didnt see anyone once they had gotten all the way down the stairs, but they did  
  
notice some broken picture frames of Adell, and some were empty, ones that had - in black  
  
letters- Adell's full name on the back.  
  
"So, someone's been stealing pictures of you?" Julian said weirdly. "I guess that's not that  
  
bad."  
  
"Shut up, will you?" Adell said cautiously, she heard something move from her right. She  
  
turned around and saw a young boy, about her age, or a little older, who had a black long,  
  
leather jacket on, and a tight black T-shirt and jeans. The boy seemed to do this little  
  
hissing noise, showing his teeth-that were razor sharp, and said, "Slayer."  
  
He sounded fearful, and he looked scary. Adell stood still, but Julian-who was really afraid  
  
of just about almost everything-ran for his life up the stairs, and through the door. Then  
  
Julian realized that Adell wasn't behind him...she was still with the vampire.  
  
He looked through the door, and yelled for her to come up. She looked as if in a trance.  
  
Staring at the vampire-boy with interest, not a care in her mind. She stepped closer.  
  
"Adell!" Julian yelled, and she turned around to face him. Her face looked confused, as she  
  
stared at Julian.  
  
The vampire moved closer to Adell, from behind, and put out his hand, as if trying to give  
  
Julian something from far away, and blew hard. Wind burst past Adell and him, and  
  
slammed the door shut right as the vampire bit Adell's thin pale neck.  
  
The last look he saw on Adell's face was pain and shock from the bite, and the door  
  
slammed shut. He couldn't open it. It wouldn't budge. He pulled and banged on the door,  
  
but nothing happened, it just wouldn't open.  
  
"No!" Julian screamed. "Adell! Adell! Please! NO!" He fell to his knees, and started to cry.  
  
Harry and Hermione were finally done with their meeting for the Order. They both  
  
apparated together, and landed at their front door. #12 Grimmauld Place, London. They  
  
walked into the door, and saw Julian Weasley, lying in front of the door, his knuckles  
  
bleeding a little, and his eyes dazed into space, as he banged the back of his head on the  
  
basement door.  
  
"Julian!" Harry and Hermione gasped, and ran over to him, putting her hand on his  
  
shoulder. The minute her hand contacted his shoulder, he snapped- (Figuratively  
  
speaking) - He started shaking, as if he were cold, and his eyes rolled in their sockets.  
  
"JULIAN! Julie, sweetheart, what happened?" Hermione became suddenly aware that Adell  
  
was not near by, and someone had to let Julian in the house. She turned around, to face  
  
Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione asked sounding frightened. "W-where is Adell?" She turned to face  
  
Julian, who was crying again. "Where is she, Julie?"  
  
Julian lifted a shaky finger, and pointed up at the doorknob. Hermione looked cautiously  
  
and concerned at Julian, and then helped him up. He couldn't stand on his own, so Harry  
  
held him while Hermione opened the basment door, to find Adell standing straight up, with  
  
a wooden stake in her hand, and blood staining her shirt all around the collar. And there  
  
on the floor was a pile of dust.  
  
Julian turned his head towards the doorway, and saw her. She was alive! Julian loosened  
  
himself out of Harry's grip, and went towards the door to the basment, and went down  
  
the stairs.  
  
Hermione was walking towards her daughter with amazement, and yet, also fright. "Adell,  
  
your-your bleeding!" Walking over to her daughter, she took off her shirt, and wrapped it  
  
around Adell's thin neck. The two marks would scar her for life. And all of a sudden, just  
  
then out of nowhere, appeared a dark brown musty haired man, with glasses.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the man, who stepped back a  
  
few paces. "Who are you?" He stepped over to Hermione, and held her hand.  
  
"I'm Henry Hellock." Said the rusty haired man smoothly. He had a large English accent.  
  
"I'm part of the Wotcher's Council. You must remember my friend Nymphadora Tonks."  
  
"What does Tonks have to do with this?" Said Adell annoyed. She was starting to feel  
  
dizzy and nauseous from the pain in her neck, and listening to this crap wasn't helping.  
  
Besides the fact that she had just killed a Vampire, after it had bitten her.  
  
Julian had come down the stairs, and he was now standing next to Hermione, and Henry.  
  
Julian disliked the sounds of all of this, and he couldn't take looking at all the blood that  
  
was on Adell's shirt, and on her mother's shirt, still wrapped around her neck. He started  
  
to get dizzy, and felt like he was being lifted off his feet, and then BANG! His head hit the  
  
floor, as he passed out cold.  
  
Hermione screamed, and Adell looked on the verge of feinting, but whispered something to  
  
the rusty haired man, and they walked through the back door, while Hermione and Harry  
  
tended to Julian.  
  
Harry turned around and noticed that Adell was gone. Along with Henry Hallock.  
  
"Hermione, don't panic." He said soothingly as she searched around with her eyes, leaving  
  
Julian unconscious on the floor. Harry looked from him to Hermione, and said softly, "Let's  
  
bring him upstairs, we must call Ron to get here quick. That Henry Hallock guy isn't taking  
  
our daughter anywhere."  
  
They carried him upstairs and laid him on the couch. "You go get some ice, Harry, I'll stay  
  
with him. I don't wonder why he's been through all of this, it's horrible."  
  
Harry went to get some ice, as someone knocked on the door. Hermione went to answer  
  
it, and she ran all the way over to the door, in happiness thinking it would be Adell coming  
  
home, hopefully not with that madman. She opened the door, and frowned. It wasn't her.  
  
"Luna, hi." Said Hermione frantically. "There's so much going on. Adell's been kidnapped!  
  
And Julian is hurt."  
  
"My son, Julian?" Said Luna sounding out of breath. "My son is hurt? How? What  
  
happened?"  
  
"Vampire." Said Julian who finally woke up, and was walking over to them. "A Vampire bit  
  
Adell, and called her slayer..." 


End file.
